Scissors
Scissors is the 11th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis MacGyver and Jack search for Riley, using a microwave and a power strip, after she mysteriously disappears and hacks into the NSA, possibly unleashing World War III. Also, Bozer goes on his first official mission, and Jack opens up about his history with Riley’s mother, Diane. Plot Christmas is in danger when the NSA is hacked and Riley is the main suspect. After finding out that she did to save her kidnapped mother Diane Davis, she confesses to stealing a cyber weapon, able to remotely control vehicles. Riley, MacGyver and Jack head to Shanghai before the weapon can be used and result in World War III. It is later revealed why Riley was sent to prison, as well as the reason of her animosity toward Jack. Notes * This episode takes place in America and Shanghai, China, with mentions of Vancouver BC, Canada. * Elwood Davis and Nikki Carpenter were mentioned, but do not appear. Deaths Trivia Quotes Wilt Bozer: Oh, the weather outside is frightful But the fire is so delightful And since we've no place to go Let it snow BOZER: Look, we all know Christmas is the most special time of the year. Families come together to celebrate their own traditions in their own special way.And they're all wrong! Because the only right way to celebrate Christmas is with pastrami. Wilt Bozer: Now, usually a brisket has to grill for hours and hours, but Mac worked his magic on our grill, so now it only takes 30 minutes, when it doesn't suddenly burst into flames. Which it doesn't anymore. Mostly. Jack Dalton: Come on, man, she's smart, but she ain't Nosferatu. Angus MacGyver: The German vampire? Jack Dalton: No, the guy who predicts stuff. Angus MacGyver: I think you mean Nostradamus. Jack Dalton: Whatever. You know what I'm talking about. Jack Dalton: And this dude, you know where to find him? ..I take that smile as a yes. And you're not gonna tell us unless we bring you with us...All right, fine. Jack Dalton: Do you know martial arts? Wilt Bozer: No. Jack Dalton: Ever use a gun? Wilt Bozer: No, but I have in my movies. Wilt Bozer: But once she gets - Jack Dalton: Respectfully, Bozer, you've known the real Riley about a week. Okay, I've known her since she was 12. Riley and I met because I was dating her mom. As weird as that sounds, it was going pretty good. Till that drunk of a dad started to come back around. Now, he come by one night all wasted and pissed off and throw his ex around for old time's sake, so I threw him around for old time's sake. Wilt Bozer: Damn, Jack. Jack Dalton: For years, I tried to gain that kid's trust. I bent over backwards to connect with her. And all I ever wanted was to be that person she could come to if she had a problem. You know? And no matter how hard I pushed, she wasn't having it. After a while, it put a real strain on her mother and I. Angus MacGyver: Is that why you two broke up? Wilt Bozer: Yeah. Wilt Bozer: Look, I know you guys thought I was pulling a Nikki. I wasn't. Patricia Thornton: No, you weren't, but unfortunately, "I did it for mommy" is not a defense for treason, Riley. Jack Dalton: Look, it's a long story, Diane, but I work for a secret U.S. government organization. And, uh, I guess it's not that long of a story, huh? Trivia Others * Nicholas X. Parsons as Millenial * Sean Michael Weber as Jaden * Lyman Chen as Guard Category:Episode Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday Episode Category:Christmas Episode